Sealing members such as O-ring have been used heretofore for connectors in order to have a waterproof capability. For example, published unexamined patent application JP2014-107122 A discloses a connector including a housing forming a main body for supporting contacts and a seal member for providing a waterproof function at the perimeter direction of the main body wherein the seal member includes a base which adheres to the main body along the perimeter direction thereof and at least two strips of seal pieces and wherein when the connector is inserted into a hole to be inserted, the seal pieces abut against and fall down to the internal surface of the hole and an under side surface of the seal piece at the inserting port side come to be overlapped over an upper surface of another seal piece at the opposite side of the inserting port side.
According to the connector disclosed in the published unexamined patent application JP2014-107122 A, since the seal has seal pieces which outwardly expand therefrom, therefore, the space between the connector and the corresponding hole into which the connector is inserted and which is formed on a side wall or a cover of a housing of a device can be filled with the seal pieces regardless the case in which the space is large, the case in which the space is small, or the case in which the space is not even, thus the water proof capability can be obtained.